Home
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: Lapis Lazuli was tiring out. She could feel it in her gem, the fatigue that came with flying through the stars for hours upon hours with no rest. But she had to get to her destination. She had to get home. Someone was waiting for her, someone she hadn't seen in 5,000 years. [[Lapidot oneshot.]]


Home

A Lapidot One-shot

_A/N: I'm working on Backstage Protection but it's taking a little longer than expected, so I typed this up for you. Based on this picture; _

_ . /5598db41cdfc72d2a93543b568abf27c/tumblr_nicxz9XoCG1r3h8dto1_ _

Lapis Lazuli was tiring out. She could feel it in her gem, the fatigue that came with flying through the stars for hours upon hours with no rest. But she had to get to her destination. She had to get home. Someone was waiting for her, someone she hadn't seen in 5,000 years.

_Peridot _was waiting for her. She barely remembered what the green gem looked like, but her voice was a clear cutting memory in her mind.

_"Don't worry, okay? It'll be fine."_

_ " . . . Okay . . ."_

_ "Nothing bad's gonna happen to me. I'm tough, I promise."_

_ "Alright, alright, I gotcha. Hurry home, alright?"_

_ "Will do."_

There was nothing about home that Lapis missed more than she missed Peridot. She wasn't even sure if the other remembered her . . . but she couldn't afford to think like that, not now.

She was so _close. _So close she could almost feel it. She didn't remember much about any particular planets to watch out for to tell her this, but she somehow knew she couldn't be much farther away.

Another hour of tiredly flapping her wings, exhausted by space and its sheer inability to end. Another hour of trying to convince herself she was getting close. Several times, she nearly took a break on some random planet just to breathe a moment and make sure she wouldn't be forced to revert to just her gem to recover as soon as she landed.

However, a familiar shape soon formed in the distance, giving her a renewed energy as she gave a relieved exhale.

_Home._

This second wind gave Lapis all she needed to give stronger flaps as she sped ahead, soon landing on the soft ground of the planet she had been created on.

It was noticeable immediately that it wasn't the same, though. Massive lights and new technology stretched as far as she could see, and while it was impressive, it left her a little frightened and feeling alone. It suddenly occurred to her that the gems that were here probably weren't even the same. Colder, maybe? More calculating? They would have been created to replace the armies that had fought in the war, after all.

Softly, she walked forward with her bare feet, towards the small temple where she and her - … what even was Peridot to her? More than a friend, that's for sure... - where she and Peridot had lived before she'd left to fight.

Quietly, she entered the temple and looked around. No sign that any life had been here since the war.

"Peridot?" She called out carefully, moving on. She was distracted from a small noise to her left as a little ball-shaped robot waddled up to her and bumped into her foot a couple of times. The blue gem kneeled down to look at it.

As soon as the robonoid was sure it had her attention, it waddled off in another direction. She followed behind quickly as it led her to Peridot's room, a small pillow with a little green shape laying in the middle of a load of new tech that she didn't recognize or understand.

Blue hands carefully reached forward and cupped the small stone, and their owner looked upon it with a certain adoration as she lightly stroked the surface. Gems were all so beautiful when they were in their original form, and Peridot was certainly no exception.

After a moment, she carefully lifted the stone a little closer to her face and spoke softly.

"I'm home, wake up."

A bright green glow filled the air, and she allowed the peridot in her hands to float a little ways away, a familiar shape forming around it.

Careful and _warm _arms wrapped around Lapis, and the voice she had missed so much for so long spoke at last.

"Don't leave again."


End file.
